The Guardian
by P.F. Necro
Summary: Ash is kidnapped before he can become a Pokemon trainer and is turned into a Pokemon himself! How will he cope as he tries to train and learn from Mewtwo? Poke-Ash/Poke-Harem. Ash is a shiny Lucario.


**Alrighty then. Here's a new story for all you people (That's not racist). Enjoy. Or don't, I don't give shit. But you better enjoy.**

**Shits and Giggles... And Experimentation**

Ash opened his eyes... Slowly and painfully. He gasped and shut them tighter. He attempted to move, and consequently fainted in pain.

* * *

Ash stirred and opened his eyes, with less pain, and took notice of his surroundings. He was in a glass vial of sorts, a prison almost. He had a mask strapped to his face that was probably allowing him to breathe whilst being surrounded by strange fluid. He attempted to struggle but noticed the people in lab coats examining him. He tried pleading to them but found that his mouth would only let out strange noises... And it wasn't the masks fault.

Ash finally gave up. He looked over to the other tubes of liquid near him. He saw a purple cat creature in one of them that seemed to just be coming to his senses. Ash lifted his arm, with some effort thanks to the liquid, and waved to it. Ash had never seen a Pokemon like that before. It looked like an ancient Pokemon named Mew, only bigger and scarier.

Ash saw the Pokemon raise it's paw and lower it. Like it didn't quite know how to wave. Ash began to wonder how he had gotten here. He was going to pick out his first Pokemon the next day. He had instead awoken to this... this... He didn't know where the hell he was.

"Sir, the experiments have awoken. What is the next step?" A man asked into his phone. He nodded. "I see. They are quite fine Sir... Our first success in awhile. I find that to be a bit extreme. No Sir. Understood." He sighed and hung up.

Ash was, in the meantime, taking into account what had changed about himself. He wasn't human by any stretch of the mind anymore. He had red fur, with black accents, and canine features. The most noticeable were the metal spikes protruding from his hands, feet, and chest. He was surprised to say the least.

The man on the phone turned to a man holding a clipboard. "Sanders, the boss said to terminate them. Not perfect enough for him. What a waste..." He then turned to Ash and the purple cat. They both seemed shocked at what he had just said. "Sorry, but it would appear that your both not good enough for Team Rocket. I will make this as painless as possible."

Ash couldn't fathom the idea of dying here because some guy got a phone call and felt that the results weren't good enough for him. He... He... He just couldn't! How dare someone have a say on the matters of others lives? He was going to find this man and... and...

Ash heard the glass next to him shatter. he looked over to see the purple cat creature glowing a menacing Purple Aura while growling. Ash felt his rage. Ash punched the glass surrounding him with enough force to blow a hole in a tank. Ash ripped his mask off and inhaled the fresh air. The cat creature followed his example. Ash then heard a voice in his head as he landed on the floor below.

'I will destroy you all for what you have done.'' Ash smiled at that.

"My thoughts exactly." Ash stated with his new voice. The cat turned to him and smiled.

'You heard me?' Ash looked surprised and nodded.

"You can understand me?" He questioned. The creature nodded to him.

'Yes. And you understand me?' Ash nodded to him as well. The creature turned to his captors. He smiled evilly and formed a black sphere in his hand. 'Then lets begin.'

Ash did what felt natural to him. He pulled an energy from within himself and used it to form a red sphere in between his paws. Ash smiled. This felt like what he had always wanted to do. Be a Pokemon instead of catching them... This felt good. And stopping evil bastards like this... it was icing on the cake. They made him what he was... Time to show them how badly they screwed up.

* * *

Ash looked over at his traveling companion. The purple creature that he had escaped with. The lab they had been imprisoned in was burning to the ground. Ash took a seat next to the creature.

"We should leave. The smoke is starting to choke me." Ash told the cat. The cat looked back at him for a moment. It smiled at him.

'Of course. Umm... I never got your name before.'

"It's Ashura... But my friends call me Ash. So, you can call me Ash." Ash told the cat. The cat smiled again.

'I don't have a name I'm afraid...' Ash looked at the creature for a second and thought of something great.

"I remember this ancient story my mom used to read to me as a kid. There was a picture of a Pokemon called Mew... You look like her! Maybe we can call you Mew... Something... Like Mew 2.0 or something..." The cat looked at Ash skeptically.

'Like Mewtwo?' It asked... Ash hopped up.

"Perfect! We should call you Mewtwo!" The boy exclaimed. Mewtwo smiled. He like his new name, and the goofy kid who gave it to him. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

Ash looked at the small town with Mewtwo. Pallet Town. His home. They had arrived quickly here, only stopping to eat berries and and rest a short while. He had taken a liking to running and could teleport a short distance, but would appear in a small burst of flames and would wear him out. Mewtwo had taken a liking to flying thanks to his psychic abilities and could also teleport. He and Ash could travel very quickly seeing as they were so fast.

"Pallet town... It's only been a few days but it feels like so much longer than that." Ash eyed his home and immediately started running in that direction. Mewtwo rolled his eyes and floated after the boy. Ash arrived on his front doorstep. He knocked on it and waited patiently. Ash's mom answered and brought her gaze to the Pokemon in front of her. She looked if she had been crying. Ash looked at her poor state and hugged her.

'It's alright mom... I'm here for you.' He sent her psychically like Mewtwo had taught him. She heard his voice in her head and began to hug him back and and cry into his shoulder.

"My Ashy..."

Mewtwo watched the two from a few feet away both happy and yet sad. He could only wonder what was next for him and his only friend.

**And that's a wrap. I had considered making Mewtwo female as an addition to Ash's mini harem but decided that Ash needed a bro besides Brock. Besides, I have Mew for that. Also, Ash will only be having relationships with Pokemon in this. I don't believe in Pokephilia or whatever the fuck it is. A poll will be up soon for the Pokemon you think should be added to it. Mew, Arceus, and Giratina are musts for me. They will have human forms as will Ash. Later ppl.**


End file.
